


Blue

by BrokenWorld1984



Series: The Fallen Humans [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fallen Humans - Freeform, Integrity, Pre-Undertale events, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWorld1984/pseuds/BrokenWorld1984
Summary: The Bloom sisters' Underground adventure.Rennei and Lilith (along with the other fallen humans) are based off one of my other works "Newer Worlds", my view as to what happened after a neutral pacifist route.(IS DEAD UNLESS SOMEBODY TAKES MY ROLE AS AUTHOR FOR NEWER WORLDS. I GIVE UP WRITING UNDERTALE I'M SORRY)





	1. Before the Fall

The Blooms were your average family. Rennei, the youngest child, was imaginative, yet patient with everyone. She believed fairy tales like a six-year old should, and loved dressing up.  
Lilith, Mr. and Mrs. Bloom's other child, was older by three years. She loved to dance, and was in the top 3 of her ballet school.  
After one of Lilith's recitals one day, the family had an outing to Mount Ebott. Rennei's hair was held in place by a red ribbon, and still wearing her school uniform (light blue blouse and midnight blue skirt) held a toy knife in her hands, One she brought unexpectedly to school in her skirt pocket. Oh, well. At least she has something to play with. Her sister hasn't bothered yet to change into something more comfortable than her tutu and ballet slippers. About an hour into the hike, Mrs. Bloom suggested that they rest by a clearing. Lilith played with her sister for a while, going on imaginary adventures, then it quickly became a game of tag, and only when they stopped to take a breather did they notice it was starting to get dark. They noticed a cave nearby and decided to stay there should their parents decide to look for them. Rennei ventured deeper into the cave and didn't come back. When Lilith went after her, she took one step... And the ground disappeared from under her and spiraled into a hole. They had fallen down.


	2. Where are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told in Rennei's PoV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion, the Bloom sisters fell down around three years after Chara and Asriel died. Just saying :P

I wake up to a bright light. Am I dead? My friends said that if you died, you'd see light. If you go towards it, you'd find yourself in either Heaven or Hell depending on your actions in life. My body is sluggish, and my shoulders hurt, but I can look around a bit. Sis is beside me. She's not moving... But she's breathing! We're lying on a bed of flowers. I think they're buttercups. My strength returns, and I'm at Sis's side instantly, trying to wake her up. "Lil? Lil, please wake up...!" I shake her gently, and her eyes open. She sits up, and we stay there together in silence. 

After a while of sitting there, Sis stands and walks around the area. "There has to be a way out of here." She remarks, trying to navigate the rest of the room (the only illuminated area was directly below the hole from where we fell in). Then I think about what I did. I fell here first, so she must've gone after me. _I'm why we're here in the first place,_ I think, and my vision is blurred with tears. "Hey, hey... Whats wrong?" I'm too busy trying not to cry to reply. Then I can almost see the dawning of realization on her face. "It wasn't your fault we're here, sis. We were just playing. It wasn't your fault." Then I start crying, uncontrollable sobs are the only thing I can hear along with Lilith consoling me. Then footsteps. I immediately stop, with my eyes wide open. _Someone's here? Maybe they can help us? Or will they hurt us?_ A white and violet figure steps into view. I wipe me tears away so I can get a better look. It looks a bit like a goat. The dress (or tunic...) is mostly purple, with an emblem on the chest area. Three triangles (one upside down) at the bottom, and a circle with wings on top of the three shapes. The creature's eyes are brown, and a bit reddish. I think she's female. "Oh, what poor children..." Yep, definitely female. Then the creature notices your confused (and a bit scared) expression. "Ah, do not be afraid, small ones, I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I come here every day to see if anyone has fallen down. Come now, I will take you to a safer place." Before I do anything, I look at my sister. She's unsure as well, but I think we can trust Toriel. Maybe she can find us a way out of here! 

The Ruins is beautiful.   
It looks to be really old, built with purple bricks and vines covering some areas. The entrance is a small area with two staircases on each side and a pile of leaves in between. A part of me just wants to let go of Lil's hand and jump in. But I should be careful; wait before I try anything reckless, especially here, where nothing is familiar.   
I learned how to be patient.  
Now's a good time to apply it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh goodness this was freaking frustrating to think of words for this
> 
> Anywho, I'm a bit dissatisfied with this chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
